Take My Hand
by krissi-chan
Summary: Harry comes across a crying Draco when he is walking. He decides that he wants to help the blond... But will Draco accept his help? Slash in the future of the Harry/Draco sort!


A/N: This is going to be a Harry/Draco slash fanfic, but it won't be until later! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are solely owned by J.K. Rowling who is amazing!

Draco Malfoy stared at the canopy of his four-poster bed, unable to sleep. It's amazing, the things you can think about while you trying to sleep. _'Emphasis on the trying,'_ Draco thought. He turned over onto his side, hoping that the change in his position would help him get comfortable enough to sleep. It didn't.

Sighing, the blond sat up and looked around. He always hated how his dorm felt so empty. He wished that he could find something to fill the it.. or someone. His mind flashed to a green-eyed raven-haired beauty. But that could never happen.

Standing up and pulling on some shoes and a robe, the 17 year old walked out of his room, closing the door soundlessly behind him. Walking down the stairs into the common room, he took a look around, making sure that no one could see him. Not that he cared. Who would rat out a Malfoy other than the Golden Trio. But then again, they were probably sneaking around outside the castle themselves.

Slipping out the porthole, Draco began the silent trek to the lake. The Black Lake was somewhere he always went when he needed some time to think. And right now, he _really_ needed to think.

The night was cold and silent as he walked, the only sound was the fall of his own footsteps. It was only a matter of minutes when the lake came into view. When he reached the edge, the stormy-eyed boy looked out at the dark lake. Thinking about everything, he slumped to the ground and tears began to well up his troubled eyes.

"Why does this all have to happen to me? Why can't I be like Potter and live the glory filled life that he lives. I bet he's never been forced to do some of the things that I have," he muttered to himself as the tears began to flow freely.

Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize someone was behind him until they spoke. "Do you really think I live some kind of glamorous life, Malfoy?" The boy spun around to see Harry Potter standing right behind him, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, Potter? Don't you know when people need to be alone? Always got to butt into business that isn't yours, don't you?" Draco muttered the last part under his breath.

"Excuse me, but this is usually the place I come when I need to think." Harry snapped back, walking toward the blond and sitting down next to him.

"What do you think you're doing? I told you that I needed to be alone! Merlin, you're daft.." Draco shook his head while glaring at the raven-haired boy. He decided that he wasn't going to let Potter get in the way of his peace and quiet and returned to staring out at the lake.

"So, want to tell me what you're doing out here all alone? Did you sneak away from Crabbe and Goyle or something? I didn't think they let you go to the loo by yourself, let alone come out to the lake at night. What would your "perfect" father think of his "perfect" son breaking the rules?" Harry asked with a smirk. He saw Malfoy grimace and felt a wave of satisfaction come over him knowing that he had struck a nerve.

"That's none of your business, Potter. And it's not like anyone would rat me out. They know better." Draco sneered, happy that he could put fear into the hearts of his fellow classmates.

Harry shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you Malfoy?"

"Care to enlighten me, Oh Great Potter?" Draco said, looking at his rival with a raised eyebrow.

"You're so stuck up and arrogant and it drives me insane! What makes you think you're better than anyone else? You bleed the same color blood, feel the same feelings, and cry the same tears as everyone else on this godforsaken planet. So what makes you so different?" The young Gryffindor demanded to know.

Draco thought for a moment... and realized that Potter was right. He wasn't different from anyone else. "You're right," he breathed in realization.

Harry looked at the blond boy in shock. "Excuse me?"

"Oh for Pete's sake, Potter, please don't make me say it again. I know you heard me. I'm not different from anyone else. But there's nothing I can do about the life I live, Potter. I guess we're the same in that sense, you and me. Neither of us can stop our fates." Draco sighed, knowing it was true.

The Boy Who Lived shook his head. "You're wrong, Draco. I might not be able to change _my_ fate, but you can change _yours_."

Draco looked at the other student like he'd grown a second head. "Have you gone mental, Potter? Do you know what would happen to me if I refused the Dark Mark? What my father _alone_ would do to me? I wouldn't survive."

"Dumbledore would have to be able to do something for you. There's no way that he can refuse a student who needs help!" Harry jumped up, reaching out a hand to pull Draco to his feet.

Draco regarded the hand in front of him and smiled. "You know, once upon a time it was I who was holding out a hand to help you... Maybe it was fate that made you say no to me then." He took Harry's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Harry laughed. "No, it's just because you were an arrogant arse."

A/N: Please tell me what you think! This is going to have more than one chapter, so it's definitely not just this. Review please! 3


End file.
